The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 514,468 filed on Jul. 9, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122, 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14 and MPEP xc2xa71706. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a portable deck affixed to a mobile camper, and more particular, to a concealable and collapsible deck mounted to a camper or mobile home unit and having collapsible railings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of Americans enjoy camping and traveling as their preferred leisure time activity. Among these avid campers, a great deal choose to do so in recreational vehicles that range in size from small pop-up campers that are designed to be towed behind a car or truck to large motorized RV""s with integral engines. While these vehicles bring their owners to the great outdoors, they often bring them to areas which are uneven, muddy and just generally unacceptable. Even if a site can be found that is covered in lush grass, after a few days of constant walking, it will begin to look worn and become muddy as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a suitable floor surface can be provided around a recreational vehicle to permit cooking, eating and entertaining in much the same manner as a deck found on a house.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,537, issued in the name of De Vore, III, discloses a multi-functional trailer comprising a core unit permanently attached to a wheel and axle assembly, wherein the core unit includes a frame with a cargo floor and means for converting to a flatbed configuration, a rigid and enclosed configuration or a tent camper configuration;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,189, issued in the name of Tarver, discloses a transportable modular living quarter having a ceiling, a wall and a floor comprising a planar support member, an upper support member, first anchoring means, and a second anchoring means;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,587, issued in the name of Ingram, discloses a camper shell for a pickup truck having a lumber rack when a covering shell is not installed, wherein the lumber rack is structured so that it may be converted to a full camper shell frame by setting in place several rafter members that are adapted to be removably mounted across the top of the lumber rack frame to define the camper top profile;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,703, issued in the name of Irvine, III, discloses a modular trailer for the storage and transportation of items used with a recreational vehicle comprising a trailer chassis, a hollow body mounted on the chassis, a rear door, a side door, fixed rigid interior walls, at least one modular interior wall and mounting means for interconnecting the interior walls;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,318, issued in the name of Doane et al., discloses a mobile service apparatus having a frame, wherein the frame includes a floor, a roof supported by the frame and overlying the floor, and at least one corner post assembly positioned to maintain the roof space above the floor;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,440, issued in the name of Golding, Sr., discloses a motor vehicle camper comprising a generally rectangular frame corresponding to the planar configuration of the motor vehicle, support means for releasably securing the frame to the vehicle, a first and second compartment assembly, and support means for supporting the frame, the first and second compartments in a freestanding condition when released from the motor vehicle;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,613, issued in the name of Alford, discloses a convertible van having a trailer hitch for towing, a trailer vehicle adapted for towing behind a van having a tow bar, and may be uncoupled from the rear of the van; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,228, issued in the name of Reed et al., discloses a method and apparatus for temporarily converting campers and the like to water-based units, wherein the apparatus comprises an undercarriage for engaging the bottom of a barge, elevator means attached to the undercarriage for the undercarriage above the water level and means for controlling the elevator;
Consequently, a need has arisen for a solution to this problem that allows for a cost efficient, portable and collapsible deck for a mobile home that may be concealed when not in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable camping deck stored along the undercarriage of a recreational vehicle.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a portable camping deck having a plurality of collapsible and folding panels that provide a sturdy and durable recreational deck when deployed, and are easily folded into a storage position after use.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable camping deck having a plurality of rollers along the lateral margins of the panels so as to slidably and rotatably engage an elongated sleeves housed along a pair of linearly elongated guide rails.
It is a still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable camping deck having a pair of storage housings provided with a spring biased lever for directional control and movement of rollers into an upper or lower covering.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable camping deck having telescopically adjustable legs with feet and provide so as to be foldably stored against the underside of the deck or detachably removed for storage.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide optional components, such as a slidably insertable fence about the perimeter of the deck, a canopy affixable to the top of the fence, a gate for ingress and egress to the deck and a set of portable steps for easier ingress and egress to the deck.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable camping deck with collapsible frame is a retractable deck for recreational vehicles or campers. The invention provides a 3-6 foot wide by approximately 8-10 foot long area that allows for outdoor activities without having to rest on the ground. The deck floor is made from a series of panels made from lightweight, synthetic material that is easily cleaned and is not affected by water or adverse weather. It retracts via hinged sections on a pair of rails. The panels fold or collapse on one another. When the deck is fully extended, it is supported by a set of adjustable legs that compensate for varying grade conditions. A flexible meshed or latticed railing, similar in nature to that found on toddler gates, complete with a banister top is then applied to the perimeter of the deck, along with a set of stairs to form a complete deck. The use of the portable camping deck with collapsible frame allows recreational vehicle or camper owners to enjoy outdoor activities on a deck in the same manner and convenience as a backyard residential deck.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure the ease of assembly and maintenance.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for personal use because of the light weight components and the use of inexpensive materials.